


Living Situation

by SetoAngel01



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of drama, Chloe is Pretty, Connor Adopted a Cat, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has PTSD, Connor is best boi, Deviant Chloe, F/M, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank has anxiety, Hank is a Good Dad, Post-Revolution, They ALL Do!, They're all kinda fucked up but they'll get through it together, chloe deserves happiness, fight me, hank deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Connor brings Chloe home to Hank and asks if she can live with them - Hank isn't sure how to react.





	Living Situation

**Author's Note:**

> After writing 'Belong', I needed to add this. It came together relatively well considering I didn't put too much effort into it, so I thought, what the hell? Hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> Oh, and the rating is purely for Hank's filthy mouth. XD

* * *

Hank Anderson kept glancing at the digital clock on his smartphone; stomach wretched into twisted knots as the white numbers on the screen read 6:33 and Connor _still_ wasn't home.

The Lieutenant was aware that Connor took Sumo for daily walks while he was at work but the Android would _always_ behome before his shift ended. So when Hank walked into his house at his normal 5:15 sharp to find no sign of Connor or Sumo, he wasn't sure _what_ to think.

Initially, he held back the growing panic building in his gut but that didn't last long as another hour passed by with no sign of the Android or the St. Bernard. It wasn't his nearly extinct fatherly-instincts that had him on the verge of panic - Hank had good reason to be worried.

Tension had been intensifying in Detroit tenfold since the Revolution occurred months ago and the incidents of humans seeking revenge on Androids was alarming and growing by the day. Multiple Androids being found completely destroyed, ripped apart and burnt beyond recognition - cases he was cruelly assigned to - and _fuck!_

**Where was Connor!?**

Growing agitated as his clock now read 6:45, Hank paced the small area of his foyer in desperate strides. Feet tapping and hands shaking around a thermos of coffee as he frequently kept staring at the clock and out the window, desperate to see any sign of Connor or Sumo in the fading light of the setting sun.

… _But no such luck._

Hank was never one to panic, his officer training mercilessly pounded that out of him.

Disciplined to be calm, cool, and collected no matter what harrowing situation he was facing, but this wasn't _right_. And while Connor was more than capable of protecting himself than the even most highly trained officers, Hank couldn't help but worry that Connor would fear for Sumo's safety and in the process, somehow lose his focus and…

No…

 _No_ **.**

 _ **No!**_ Hank kept telling himself with a firm shake of his head as he pushed those thoughts to the farthest recesses of his mind.

Connor was fine…He **had** to be.

The fuckin' Android probably just lost track of time or made a pit-stop to a nearby convenience store in order to grab a couple items from the list Connor neatly wrote on the notepad hanging from the fridge.

Yeah... That's all it was.

But as time kept ticking by slowly and there was still no sign or word from Connor - who Hank _knew_ would have called or sent a text if he was _ever_ running late - he didn't know _what_ to do.

Running his fingers through his mussed hair, the Lieutenant groaned, hating the sensation of all-too-familiar bundle of anxiety that steadily grew in his gut. Hank knew he should just jump in his car and search the entire fucking city until he found Connor, drag his plastic ass back home and ground him for the rest of Hank's miserable life for daring to pull this stunt…

… **FUCK!**

_**Where was he?** _

If Connor went off and got himself killed just to take Sumo for a damn walk, he…

Hank's throat became inexplicably tight as his hands gripped the warmth of the steel coffee thermos in his hand. A familiar constriction of his heart hit him like a ton of bricks; anxiety over his deceased son that he used to numb with alcohol began plaguing him. That same sensation he felt that night had a tremor go through his entire body as he recalled the screech of metal, the smell of fire, gasoline, and smoke choking him as he screamed Cole's name into the abyss of the endless night.

_No._

_**Not again.** _

Hank _couldn't…_ _ **wouldn't**_ do it again…

Connor…

That fucking Android who effortlessly wormed his way so deep into Hank's cold black heart like some kind of incurable damn virus. All bright brown eyes, goofy smile, and tousled hair that looked _so_ much like Cole if the boy had the chance to grow up - it fucking **hurt**. This couldn't happen; they'd already been though so much - flashbacks of the growing Revolution, the close calls, and finally, the familiar terror that seized his heart in worry seeing Connor awakening those Androids and walking away into an unknown fate not knowing if he'd see the Android again…

Since the Revolution and meeting up with Connor after all was said and done - Hank _refused_ to let him go again.

So Hank took him home.

Hellbent, determined to keep Connor safe from the same fate of his son. His very sanity, the last dregs of his slipping humanity was hopelessly pinned on that bright-eyed Android he once despised but now loved the same way he'd felt toward Cole - and now he had no fucking clue where he was…if he was safe - _or even alive_.

A shudder went through Hank's body as the very inkling invaded his mind. The thought of Connor ripped limb from limb, lying motionless in a pool of blue blood like so many other Androids, brought his heart to near arrhythmia.

 **No**.

_Not again._

Hank _refused_ to lose another son…

Connor had saved him - Hank would never admit it, but that damn Android had saved his life. A life Hank previously thought so disposable and a mere vessel for numbing alcohol, a husk just waiting for the sweet release of death to see Cole again - but Connor changed all of that.

It was as if Hank had finally witnessed the sun after an endless harsh winter. Having someone there that actually _cared_ about his well-being, a companion, a partner…and somehow through it all, Hank stopped reaching for the bottle and for his revolver.

… _but if he lost Connor… no force on earth would stop him from pulling the trigger…_

Hank let out a brief sob that threatened to choke him.

**NO!**

No way in _fucking_ hell he was losing his only reason to live because of some radicalized Android-hating asshole - _not if he could help it._

Mind made up and body pumping with a deadly combination of anxiety, caffeine, and unsteady adrenaline, Hank made a break for the front door but before his fingers could reach the handle, a sound nearly stopped his heart.

_*knock, knock*_

"Fuckin' hell!" Hank jumped with a start as he swung the door open and the relief that hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Connor._

Sumo barked somewhere from his left but his eyes were glued to Connor's face, those same bright eyes, brown hair, and…fuck, he was okay! There was no blue blood staining him, no damage, no…

… _ **Wait…**_

_What the actual fuck?_

Standing in front of Connor was a woman - a very familiar Android woman. The anxiety and relief fled his tattered heart to bring about a completely new emotion - _confusion_.

"...What the _fuck_?" Hank uttered out completely out of instinct.

The two Androids seemed to ignore his frazzled appearance and words. Standing so proper with Connor's hands resting gently on the woman's shoulders as hers remained politely folded in front of her as she met Hank's eyes easily. But Hank's eyes were elsewhere, remaining glued to Connor's face hoping the answers to what the actual _hell_ was going on would be there.

Seemingly as if reading his mind, Connor merely smiled that normal goofy smile at him and started talking without a single verbal prompt.

"Lieutenant," Connor addressed him much to Hank's growing fond annoyance, "You remember Chloe? She has nowhere to go so I informed her that she could stay with us! You don't mind, do you?"

All Hank could do was blink in response.

Mind still catching up with the emotional and physical turmoil that happened in the past hour was a lot for anyone, let alone a man in his age and health.

Only one constant thing was flitting through Hank's head - _I'm getting_ _ **way**_ _too old for this shit._

__

Breaking out of the brief spell, Hank smiled tersely at Chloe, hoping it didn't appear as the grimace he was desperately hiding from the beautiful young woman.

"Um, Connor?" Hank bit out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course!" Connor replied, smiling and appearing to wait for him to start talking.

Hank's forced smile fell as he shot the RK800 a glare, "In private?"

Connor's eyes widened slightly at Hank's request, glancing at Chloe in slight concern but Hank quickly put that to rest.

"Chloe is more than welcome to wait inside while we talk."

"Agreed. That sounds reasonable, Lieutenant." Connor nodded and Hank stepped to the side, motioning for the two Androids to enter; Sumo had brushed past his legs as soon as the door opened.

"Great," Hank grumbled between clenched teeth, "Come on in."

As Chloe passed, she flashed him a disarming smile, "Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Sure. And uh, Hank is fine," Hank said in a much gentler tone as they stepped into the warmth of his humble home. Closing the door behind him, Hank approached the two Androids while Sumo was occupied in the kitchen. The massive dog going back between his water and food dish; as per usual, ignoring the growing tension of his owner.

"I need to speak with Connor privately in the next room. Feel free to sit down, we won't be long." Hank spoke politely to the female Android regardless of how how he practically had to pry his fists open to place down the thermos.

"Of course, Hank." Chloe replied with a beautiful smile and Hank cursed Elijah for making her so ridiculously attractive - no wonder Connor wanted to bring her home.

_Fuckin' Androids…_

With Chloe's blessing, Hank placed a firm hand on Connor's back - the Android better be grateful he didn't drag him out by his damn neck.

Connor allowed Hank to guide him out of the room and once they were hopefully out of earshot in Connor's room, Hank none too gently slammed the door behind him and didn't waste time in yelling what had been building the past hour.

"Where the actual _fuck_ were you tonight, Connor?"

"I was out taking Sumo for his daily exercise regime he requires and while doing so, I happened to come across Chloe at the park. We began speaking and it was a minor calculation on my part that I failed to acknowledge how late it was becoming. I apologize if I kept you waiting."

Hank took a deep breath, so tempted to throttle the Android for the stress he inadvertently caused but knew getting upset wouldn't help anything - there were far more important issues now and he could always bring those up later, "...You _never_ do that **again** , you hear me, Connor? You almost gave me a damn heart attack when you didn't come home for two fuckin' hours!"

"I apologize, Lieutenant. It shall not happen again. If I believe I will be late, I will be certain to send you a message to let you know where I am and an approximation of when I will arrive back home."

"...Damn straight you are. Now that's out of the way - what the actual **fuck** are you thinking it was okay to invite her to live here?! The hell, Connor?!"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?"

"First it was the damn cat you brought home and I let you keep it since you kept looking at me with those damn eyes but now you think it's perfectly okay to bring your girlfriend to live here?"

Connor's eyes widened at the word usage, "S-She's not my girlfriend," the Android stuttered for the first time in his damn life.

Hank could have smirked at the reaction if he wasn't so damn frustrated.

" _Whatever_ she is to you, I don't care! All I want to know is what made it okay for you to invite her to live with us? Isn't she that freak Kamski's Android? Won't he want her back or some shit? The last fucking thing I need right now is some deranged, kinky-as-fuck billionaire after my ass for stealing his beloved Android!"

"Chloe left him - she deviated."

Hank was taken aback by that information. "She deviated? How? I don't recall Kamski ever letting any other Androids near his Chloe models and fuck it, the guy doesn't leave his damn house, how the hell did she -"

"I deviated her," Connor interrupted.

Hank was rendered speechless at that.

Connor met his eyes easily; the obvious tilt of his brows and prominent lines in his forehead showcasing how very real all this was.

"Wait…Is she's the one Kamski wanted ya to…"

"Yes," Connor replied, the glimpse of regret obvious on his face as he continued, "To be given the exact location of Jericho, Elijah required that I murder her - and when I refused to do so, she woke up."

"Yea, I was there…I remember," Hank mused, biting his lip briefly at the unpleasant memory and the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

How absolutely sadistic Kamski seemed to risk the life of his most beloved Android on a whim that Connor may be deviant and not shoot. In retrospect, it only seemed obvious that Chloe would deviate after such a telling experience and want to leave. It made sense and what better Android to run into after the fact than Connor who would feel so damn guilty for almost killing her that he'd agree to anything?

…but Hank knew that was his inner cynic talking…

There was more to this.

There had to be.

Hank stared at Connor; the Android in question was quiet, brown eyes averted somewhere off to the side as if waiting for some kind of rejection or anger. How _human_ Connor had been this whole damn time; Hank hated himself that it took him so damn long to see it. Regardless of his uncertainty about this entire situation, he still felt a smirk rising on his lips.

"Heh. Told ya you were deviant _way_ before the whole thing with Markus," Hank chuckled, hand reaching out to clasp Connor firmly on his shoulder to playfully jostle the Android around a bit; he never liked seeing anything but a smile or curious expression on his face.

"Lieutenant?" Connor gave him a small smile that Hank couldn't help but return.

Sighing a bit before responding, Hank asked, "So, given you've invited her to live here, I assume she _really_ has nowhere else to go? You're not just fucking with me?"

"No," Connor affirmed truthfully.

Removing his hand from Connor to scratch his beard in mild irritation, Hank replied, "I dunno, Connor, I find it really hard to believe that Kamski just threw her on the streets. The kinky asshole could buy this entire city ten times over and he didn't make sure his favorite Android had a place to stay?"

Connor shook his head before clarifying, "Chloe informed me that Mr. Kamski gave her a vehicle and plenty of monetary funds in order to live at various hotels that allows Androids temporary residence but she's found nowhere permanent to live. Here in Detroit, tensions are still incredibly high and humans are rather distrusting of Androids and afraid to rent them residences."

"Fucking figures."

"These hotels and motels she frequently stays at are optimum targets for those searching to destroy Androids, and frankly, I'm quite worried about her safety. Chloe was never designed to protect herself or fight back even with her recent deviation; if one of these perpetrators got their hands on her, it wouldn't end well. I…I _want_ her to be safe, Lieutenant." Connor spoke gently and with such conviction; how easily he admitted to wanting and feeling emotions was startling recalling the Connor he first met.

"Yeah, those places are shady as fuck and I've had far too many recent cases stemming from those cesspools. But did she at least consider asking Robo Jesus for help before searching you out? He has a bunch of homeless Androids living over at Manfred's place; he has the room, so he'd probably be more than happy to take her in."

Connor shrugged and it was so incredibly boyish, it had Hank's defenses lowering even further.

"Chloe doesn't feel comfortable asking Marcus for help; much like myself…" Connor admitted and Hank's tense shoulders completely deflated.

Oh. That's right. Connor had reluctantly confided in him weeks after the Revolution about how he felt as if he didn't belong with Marcus and his group even if they accepted him with open arms. Regretful of his actions, the deaths of multiple Androids and humans at Connor's hands before and after he deviated. The RK800 had plenty of red and blue blood on his hands and while it was necessary, it was obvious just how deeply Connor regretted it to his core.

If Hank knew better, he could have sworn Connor had developed some type of PTSD - and hell, maybe he did.

Since the Revolution concluded, Connor had done minimal with the group of Deviant Androids, he helped the cause occasionally when Robo Jesus asked but it became apparent that Connor would rather do anything but.

Hank knew it was guilt. Plain and simple.

An emotion no Android should have but Connor did and apparently, Chloe felt much the same.

"I asked her about it and while Chloe has considered multiple times to ask Marcus for assistance, she feels partially responsible for the carnage the Revolution caused. She contained the key to Jericho and had the answers needed to stop a lot of the violence that transpired but she remained with Kamski, safely protected from the devastation." Connor admitted, his eyes easily meeting Hanks to know the RK800 was telling nothing but the truth.

Hank let out a long sigh, his mind awash with the last vestiges of anger and stress he felt but most of him was just resolute and tired. While he wasn't ecstatic of this situation, he knew Connor was doing the right thing for this girl and he couldn't fault him for it. Hank wasn't certain what to think of Chloe and her intentions toward Connor but if anything, he trusted Connor to make the right decisions.

Shaking his head a bit and smiling at Connor's wide puppy dog eyed stare, Hank bit out, "Fine."

Connor blinked owlishly at him, a smile rising on his lips at Hank's sudden agreement. "…Really, Lieutenant?"

Hank reached out to pat Connor's shoulder; squeezing it before ruffling Connor's hair much like he used to do to Cole. Connor just smiled and seemed to appreciate the affection; fuckin' Android was spending _way_ too much time with Sumo. Maybe spending time with Chloe would do him some good.

"Yeah, yeah, she can stay."

"Thank you, Hank!" Connor dropped the Lieutenant and Hank hated how ridiculously happy that made him to hear.

"Sure, Connor. Chloe can stay as long as she needs, but I fuckin' swear, if I see you two making out or mashing plastic privates on my couch, both of you are sleeping outside, you hear me?" he threatened lowly with a wagging finger but poorly concealed smirk.

Hank of all people remembered Connor calling Chloe "pretty" way before he deviated. That should have been the first clue Connor was probably "born" a deviant; that very thought made his smirk even wider.

After processing the words for a brief moment with a flashing yellow LED, Hank swore Connor's face turned thirium blue.

"Me nor Chloe need sleep, Lieutenant," Connor replied like a typical smart-ass and fuck, was he smirking?

_Fuckin' Androids._

Hank couldn't be mad though. "Ya know what I mean, jus' shut the fuck up… I need a drink." Hank grumpily uttered out, pushing past Connor to leave the room in a huff past the almost smug Android.

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Connor called out after him but Hank wasn't listening anymore.

Leaving the room and the hallway, Hank was met with the sight of Chloe sitting on the couch and Sumo laying over her lap like he didn't weigh two hundred pounds; the dog mewling like the damn cat Connor adopted as she scratched the hairy beast behind his floppy ears.

The Lieutenant couldn't help but smile at the scene and he didn't let it fall even when Chloe looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled warmly at him and Hank didn't make a further gesture before continuing to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he found his solace in the 6 pack of beer Connor had allowed him per week to take the edge off his stressful job.

The whole damn thing would be gone tonight…

Fuck it. He fuckin' deserved it.

Taking a chilled bottle and popping off the top, Hank slumped down at the coffee table. Hank ignored Connor's damn cat rubbing against his legs and the rest of the world before taking a languid drink of his beer. After the sugary alcohol hit his gut, Hank shook his head at this entire situation he never signed up for when he decided to take Connor home with him yet he couldn't deny the relief he felt after that hour of panic he'd nearly forgotten about.

The cat somehow made his way into his lap and Hank gruffly began petting it regardless of how much he still detested giving into Connor's request to keep the damn thing. The ball of fluff purred heedless of Hank's inner-workings and Hank even had to admit it was relaxing and it was nice that his hips weren't being crushed like petting Sumo tended to do.

Lifting the beer to take a second drink, Hank noticed Connor entering the room and approaching Chloe, who miraculously was able to convince Sumo to get off.

Quietly, Hank took in the scene.

Connor approached Chloe and Hank smirked seeing how Chloe instantly reached for the RK800's hands but to his surprise, their skin stayed in place. The two Androids weren't attempting to interface like he'd seen them do millions of times before. Just…holding hands and talking. Both speaking in low tones that Hank didn't hear but their expressions told all he needed to know.

The inextinguishable smile pulling at Connor's lips as he spoke to her. Chloe's bright blue eyes wide that never left his face as Connor relayed the news that she was welcome to stay. And fuck, the toothy smile that suddenly erupted on Chloe's face was as bright as the sun as she took it in.

Instantly, and without Connor expecting it whatsoever, Chloe had hugged him.

Connor's eyes widened momentarily at the sudden burst of affection but like after Hank had pulled him in for his first hug, Connor quickly returned it. Closing his eyes and pulling Chloe to rest closer against him.

Hank watched all of this before his eyes lowered to his hand that was clenching the beer in his hand…and he pushed the bottle away. The night started off filled with abhorrent panic but ending with that damn tingly warmth he hadn't felt in so damn long…and it definitely wasn't the alcohol.

Eyes lifting, Hank saw that the Android's brief hug was over and the two were now sitting on the couch and engaging in another conversation.

Sure, he never expected this a year ago; never knew that an Android would bring him back from the brink of his suicidal grief, never thought he'd let said Android adopt a damn cat or convince him to let his girlfriend live with them - but fuck, stranger things have happened right?

Hank didn't know much but one thing was certain, Connor was happy, and hell, maybe that's all that mattered.

* * *

 


End file.
